Guide: Your First Pic
In the OddRealm Adventures-roleplay, anyone who wishes to participate must first follow a series of guidelines, this being the third one. It is asumed that you have already completed all steps in the previous guide, when begining this one. This guide explains how to properly reserve characters, locations and requests. It elaborates on the rules concerning new roleplayers' first pictures - what must be included and what is not allowed. And finally, it details the process of adding ones' picture to the wiki. Step 1: Preparations Before you go all arty-party, you need to make sure you will not be wasting your time on your artwork. Imagine if someone uploads a picture using any of the characters or locations that you are currently drawing, it will be considered lore and thus there is a chance it might conflict with whatever you were planning with said characters and locations - resulting in your picture being rejected. To make sure this will not happen, go to the location- and character-pages and look through their respective lists. Here you can see which locations and characters are free to use, and which are currently reserved by other roleplayers or not reservable for other reasons. You are not allowed to base your first picture on any of the locations that cannot be reserved, nor include any characters that are reserved by other players. If another member publish a picture featuring any location, character or request that you have reserved - you have the right to reject their picture. Likewise they have the same right, should you use their reservations in your picture. Pick your Main character's starting location from the free options - you are not allowed to invent new locations in your first picture - and make sure to reserve the location, so that it is left in peace until you have finished your first picture. While you are limited to using one of these available locations, you are free to create a new sub-location in your first pic. In example you could create the dungeons of the Pancake Prison or the throne room of Zomburg. To reserve your desired location, edit the list on the "location"-page using the source editor. Next to your desired location, you will see one of the three following templates. 1. 2. 3. The first template, , means that the location cannot be reserved. Typically because the location covers too large an area for a single image. In that case it probably has several sub-locations which can be used instead. The second template, , in which * is filled out by a number, means that the location can be reserved by any member with achievement points enough to match the number. The number limit is set by the admins according to current rules. These are the locations you will have to pick from for your first picture. The third template, , shows the locations that have been reserved by other players. You would want to copy the format of this template for your desired location. ** is the name of the reserving member, and *** is the date on which it was reserved. We use the european order of dates. In short, change a to a and fill in the blanks properly, as shown in the example below: This is done almost similarly on the character-page. Only more simple. With the small exception of other players' main characters you can pick any of the reservable characters for your first picture - no rules about achievement points or anything. Once again, simply change a to a and fill in the blanks properly. Lastly, after you have reserved both a location and characters to accompaign your Main Character in your first picture, you must also reserve requests. Pick anything from the list of available requests that have not been reserved already. You must feature at least three requests in your first picture - of course excluding any request that you have requested yourself. You can only take a location request if you will introduce it as a sub-location of your previously reserved location. Step 2: Get creative Create a piece of art including your Main Character, the characters you have reserved, the requests you have taken in the location you reserved earlier. Next write a story that matches your artwork, centered around your Main Character. In your first picture you must refrain from including the main characters from other players, and the only new stuff you can invent must be based on the taken requests. Don't worry - as you create more and more pictures, increasing your amount of achievement points, your power over the world's development enhances with additional artistic liberties. The limitations for new players are simply security measures to keep the storyline somewhat in check. Step 3: Adding it to the wiki When you have finished creating art and story for your first picture, add a new page to the wiki, named "Pic XX". Instead of XX, insert the number after the latest picture in the series. Go to source editor and enter the following template: |original characters = |satire characters = |copied characters = |location = ************ }} Then fill out all the fields. Instead of *, write the number of the previous picture in the series. Example: 03 Instead of **, write the number of the next picture in the series after yours. Example: 05 Instead of ***, write the number of your own picture. Example: 04 Instead of ****, write a title for your picture. Example: The Beginning of Doomsday! Instead of *****, enter the filename of your artwork. This must be uploaded to the wiki using the same filename. Example: Pic 04.png Instead of ******, enter the filename of your wikia profile picture, followed by a |, then "link=User:", add your username, followed by another |, and then your username once again, this time embraced by 's and 's. Example: Awesome Profile Pic.jpg|link=User:Amargaard|Amargaard Instead of *******, add the entire wall of text that you wrote as your story matching the picture artwork. Example: Michael Jackson sang "I'm bad!" with the voice of an angel. And Knud the giant danced all over the place, killing hundreds of MJ fans. But then a meteor from outer space blasted the stage and blablabla... Instead of ********, add 's. This will probably not work out at first, because an admin need to create matching icon templates for all new characters. But don't bother about that - it will be taken care of. Example: Instead of *********, add icons for each of the original characters that appear in your picture - including those that are only mentioned. You can add a character icon by writing 's. Repeat this for each of the original characters. If any of the characters in the picture dies or have been killed prior to your picture, add |dead between the character name and the }}'s. The dead character's icon might not show correctly, but an admin will take care of that. Example: Instead of **********, add icons for each of the satire characters that appear in your picture - including those that are only mentioned. You can add a character icon by writing 's. Repeat this for each of the satire characters. If any of the characters in the picture dies or have been killed prior to your picture, add |dead between the character name and the }}'s. Example: Instead of ***********, add icons for each of the copied characters that appear in your picture - including those that are only mentioned. You can add a character icon by writing 's. Repeat this for each of the copied characters. If any of the characters in the picture dies or have been killed prior to your picture, add |dead between the character name and the }}'s. Example: Instead of ************, add the locations featured in your picture, in the form of bullet points, showing several layers of locations including the universe, the planet, the region, the city, the building, etc. Example: * Odd Realm **Unnamed planet *** Shrek's Kingdom **** Shrekistan ***** The Pope's Shrexual Bar When you are finished, press "Save page" and you can view the final piece. After that the only option is to wait for an admin to approve of your picture, whereafter it will be official lore in the OddRealm-universe. Category:Guidelines